Apple of Beauty
by irish-table
Summary: The full summary is inside! Sequel to King and Queen. Based on the story of Eris and the apple of discord.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Second story! Sequel to King and Queen! You probably won't be able to tell that this is a sequel until the next chapter, but remember that it is! This one is more about a Greek myth instead of an idea that was just kinda in my head.

So, an apple is sent to the 'fairest goddess' from Eris, the goddess of discord, because she is pissed at them for not allowing her to 'help' the seven titans in their quest to defeat Cronus. Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite get into an argument just like they did before, and they need to ask a mortal male for his opinion on who is the most beautiful. And this time, there's no bribing.

A new boy, named Paris, arrives at New Olympia High School and he and Theresa become really close friends (this is after Theresa and Jay are a couple). Archie thinks that Paris may be in love with Theresa (Jay is too concerned about Cronus) and is worried that Theresa and Jay won't be a couple any longer. So he tells Theresa and they end up having a major argument. And I shall leave it at that…I hope that didn't give away too much!

Anyway, here is chapter 1, which will hopefully, eventually have a title. Enjoy and please review!! I love reviews!!!

"1!" the tall, lean, Asian man ordered. Theresa assumed the first of her karate positions and held it until he called the next number. "2!" Theresa robotically transitioned between the first and second position, waiting for the next. "3!" Once again, Theresa quickly and easily changed from position two to position three. Theresa's karate teacher stopped talking for a moment while she stayed in position three. He approached her and examined her stance. He reached up and stroked his greyish beard, frowning.

"S-Something wrong?" Theresa asked, not sure whether or not she should speak.

"No. You seemed to have become a much more advanced fighter than I remembered. Have you been training these past four years?" he asked.

"Y-Yes…" Theresa stuttered, thinking of Cronus.

"I see…I sense that there is something that you are keeping from me. A dark secret that no one knows except for a selected few and of course yourself. Am I right?"

"Yes," Theresa muttered looking down and moving out of the karate position.

"And? What might it be?" he questioned.

"Well…it's sort of private…"

"Hm. Very well. Now, I am proud of you for practising your skills, but I must say that whatever training you are doing is intense, but it may not benefit your mind."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.

"Only you know what I mean," he answered. Theresa nodded even though she did not fully understand what he meant.

"Go home and rest, young grasshopper (A/N: I just had to put that in!!!)," he said, pressing his hands together and bowing before Theresa. Theresa mimicked his actions before saying 'good-bye' and getting changed.

Theresa was the only one in the change room since she had private lessons. It was a large change room with many twists and turns, and Theresa often found it difficult to navigate through it.

After she had a shower and got changed, Theresa looked in the bathroom mirror and began to brush her long, red hair. At one point, she looked at her eyes in the mirror, which was fogged up from a hot shower Theresa just had, and was suddenly sent into a vision.

_"I am the fairest goddess there is!" Aphrodite bellowed. Her usually sweet voice was angry and…violent._

Theresa raised her hand up to the blurry mirror unaware of what she was actually doing.

_"You're crazy! It was obviously addressed to me!" Athena screamed back at Aphrodite._

Slowly, Theresa wrote the letter 'E' on the mirror.

_"Calm down, both of you!" Hera yelled. She glared at Athena and Aphrodite who immediately shut their mouths. "Now, this has happened before and we know who won… But it was obviously unfair because that apple belongs to me!"_

Theresa wrote the letter 'r'.

_"Get over yourself Hera!" Athena cried._

'i'.

_"Let's settle this now!" Hera said. She transformed into her warrior 'outfit' and pulled out a sharp sword. "The one who stays alive is the winner of the golden apple."_

's'.

Theresa's vision ended and when she looked at the mirror, it surprised her that there was writing on it. She gripped the bathroom counter until her knuckles turned white. Theresa couldn't let the gods kill each other…could they even die? They were gods after all…

She stared at the word and the memories of that one battle came flooding back. Eris was on the move.

Whoa! That was short! That was probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, but it's only the first chapter.

Anyway, in this chapter, Theresa had her first karate lesson in four years because she wanted to, she discovered that sometimes she is able to move and do things while having a vision, three goddesses are about to kill each other and Eris, the goddess of discord, is back!

I'll mention Theresa's lost necklace probably in the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it and please review!! If you review I just may update faster!

irish-table you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…so here is the second chapter of the sequel to King and Queen. Sry it took so long. Homework and school related activities have been taking over my life! But I did get a break for a week and went to Quebec, Montreal and Ottawa with my classmates… but enough about me! On with the story! Review plz! It's not quite as good as I would like it to be, but oh well. Next chapter. If there are any mistakes or suggestions, just let me know! Thnx!

Disclaimer: like really? Will I ever own cott? No.

* * * * *

"Good morning everyone," Hera greeted as six of the heroes entered the room.

"Good morning Miss Hera," Jay replied. The other titans were tired after Jay had woken them up at 5:30 that morning. Neil, needing his beauty sleep, was the grumpiest of all of them. He complained the entire journey to school about how bad he looked because he didn't get his beauty sleep.

Hera smiled at the sleepy teens, but frowned when she saw they were missing a member.

"Where's Theresa?" she asked.

"Oh, she's visiting her dad," Atlanta responded, groggily.

"Lucky girl," Neil muttered, actually jealous of someone for once in his life.

"Oh well. We'll talk to her later," Hera said.

"So, what is this meeting about Miss Hera?" Jay asked, so nicely it annoyed Atlanta and Archie. Atlanta groaned, but Jay ignored her.

"Well, over the past few weeks, Persephone, Ares, Artemis, and I have been thinking of new ways to challenge each of you."

"So, instead of training together, we'll be training separately?" Archie asked.

"You will still be doing the regular exercises, but we have created additional lessons to fit each of you better."

"Like?" Archie questioned.

"Well, you will mainly be focusing on sword fighting skills. Jay will brainstorm strategies by using some information the gods and I have discovered. Odie will helping Hephaestus create challenging games and exercises to help you defeat Cronus. Herry will be working with Hercules to increase his strength. Atlanta will be working on her running. Neil…well we haven't exactly thought about what he can do yet, and Theresa will be working with Persephone on her psychic ability," Hera explained. When no one commented, Hera said, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah…but you called us at 5:30 in the morning to tell us that?" Neil questioned.

"That was part one. Hermes thinks he knows where Cronus is going to strike next, but since you are not all here, we will wait. We also don't know _when_ Cronus will come, so we'll wait."

"We could go without Theresa," Jay suggested. Everyone was shocked that he actually said that. Now that Theresa and Jay were a couple, the others thought he would want to spend every second of the day with her.

"Are you sure you want to go without Theresa?" Hera asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's much safer for her that way," Jay responded. Then it clicked in everyone's head. Jay didn't want Theresa to come on the mission because he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Well, if you think so then Hermes will fill you in."

"Let's go guys," Jay said and everyone stood up to go see Hermes.

----=-----=----=-----=-----=-----=-----=-----=----=-----=------=------=-----=----=------=-----=--

"Okay, so be at the museum at around five tonight, be in your correct places and we'll see how this goes," Jay explained to his team mates. At that point, it was about noon and they were still at school trying to think of the best way to snatch Cronus while they had the chance. Jay was hoping that he could get through this without Theresa becoming involved.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Theresa?" Atlanta asked.

"Don't you remember what I said? It's for Theresa's safety. She could get hurt," Jay responded.

"When did you start becoming overly protective of her? I mean, you were always protective of Theresa, but you still let her take part in missions," Archie said.

"I just don't want her to get hurt! I thought we established this a while ago!" Jay retorted, becoming frustrated with all of them.

"Okay…sorry…"

"Anyway, let's go through the plan again."

---=----=-=------=-=-=-=-----=-----=----=----=--=----=-----=---=------=--=-=-------=-------=--

"Alright, so remember, we only have one shot at this. If we mess up, then we won't be able to get Cronus this time. So don't mess up," Jay said. The six titans waited outside the New Olympian Museum of Civilization.

"No pressure," Herry muttered.

"Look, I just don't want to mess this up."

"Well, what if we do defeat Cronus today? Won't Theresa be kinda mad?" Archie said.

"…We'll see. Let's go guys."

----=-=-=-----=----=----=-=-=-----=---=--=------=-=-------=-=-=-=-=-=-------=----=-=---=----

The six heroes were in their positions inside the museum. Herry, Odie and Neil were stationed at all three entrances to the museum. Atlanta was in the basement, Archie was on the roof, and Jay was on the main floor, just wondering around. They were all waiting for Cronus to show up. No one knew why Cronus was going to be at the museum, but while with her husband, Hades, Persephone had a vision of Cronus in that museum. She sent the message to Hermes to give back to the heroes.

"Anything yet?" Jay spoke into his walky-talky.

"Nothing," Atlanta responded for everybody.

"Just stay in your positions then," Jay ordered.

"Gotcha," Archie replied.

The titans waited for hours, the museum had even closed, and they had almost given up when Neil spotted Cronus sneaking into the museum.

"Guys! I found Cronus! He's over here by the main entrance. Hurry!" Neil whispered into the walky-talky. He slowly and quietly followed far behind Cronus so he wouldn't loose him. Neil unfortunately, accidentally stepped on a candy wrapper, making a crinkling noise and causing Cronus to turn around. He had an evil grin on his ugly face and stared at Neil with blood red eyes.

"Neil! Long time, no see! How are you? Oh, well it doesn't really matter because you're not going to ask me are you?" Cronus said.

"Aha!" Cronus turned around, his back now to Neil, and was face to face with Jay. "I knew you were going to be here! What is it that you're looking for this time _Cronus_?" Jay spat Cronus' name.

"Oh nothing, Jay. But you best be on your way. It's past your bedtime."

"I'll stay up all night if it means capturing you!"

Cronus did not reply because he noticed that Atlanta, Archie, Odie and Herry had all gathered around him.

"Oh…what is this...? No Theresa? I thought you would want your girlfriend with you every moment of your life, Jay. Are you too worried about her? See, that's why love is no good for anybody."

"She's just out of town…" Jay responded, hoping Cronus didn't have Theresa…

"Oh well, isn't that just too bad. She must be all alone now. No boyfriend, no friends…and just think about how she will feel if you do actually defeat me and she's not here to enjoy it! She will be mad… never speak to you again. But, what can you do. Your enemy is more important than your lover…"

Jay's temper was rising and he took out his sword. He stabbed at Cronus, but he dodged Jay's attack.

"What? You don't like me talking about your girlfriend Jay?" Cronus smirked at Jay. Cronus summoned his scythe. He and Jay began to fight, then Archie and Atlanta began to help Jay. Herry, Odie and Neil were watching for guards or people in general. The museum was closed so there wouldn't be anyone around, but they were just doing it to be absolutely sure.

Jay, Atlanta, and Archie continued to fight Cronus, but so far, it did not look like there was going to be a winner for a while.

Finally, Cronus had had it with the heroes. "I don't have time for this foolishness! (A/N: harhar) I'm just going to retrieve what I need and then I'll be gone, and you will have lost again." Cronus disappeared into his portal and no one knew where he was going to be in the museum.

"Everyone, go back to your original positions and keep an eye out for Cronus on your way!" Jay ordered. The six heroes quickly went to their positions and looked for any sign of Cronus. It was quiet for about twenty minutes as they waited and listened for a noise that would indicate Cronus' presence. At one point, Atlanta thought she heard something while she was in the basement. There were many artefacts, real and fake, that were lying around and Atlanta was careful not to make any noise by colliding with them as she went to check out where the noise came from. She searched the basement thoroughly but there was no sign of anyone or anything.

Jay was lucky enough to come into contact with Cronus while searching the main floor of the museum. It appeared as though Cronus had already gotten what he wanted, but when he turned to face Jay, he looked worried.

"What did you take?" Jay demanded. This made Cronus smile.

"Nothing Jay! How could you say that about me?" Cronus replied and sped off around the corner.

"Guys! Hurry!" Jay yelled into his walky-talky. He followed Cronus, hoping that the others would be there soon. Jay could not understand why Cronus was not summoning his portal to escape faster…it actually made Jay a little scared… He looked at the ground as he ran and while he thought about what Cronus was about to do.

"Jay!" Jay heard Atlanta's voice from in front of him. Jay looked up and he saw Atlanta, but no Cronus. He stopped and stared at her. Atlanta pointed at him – or behind him – but Jay was still confused. "Jay! Behind you!"

Jay turned around, but did not even see who was there. Something crashed into his face and he fell to the ground, a little dazed from the blow.

"There. _Now _I can leave." Jay heard Cronus' voice above him. Jay didn't look up because he thought that Cronus would probably hit him again. He stayed on the ground with his eyes tightly shut waiting for Cronus to leave.

"You're not leaving yet Cronus!" Jay's eyes shot open when he heard whose voice it was. After the voice, there was a crash and someone groaned in pain.

"Theresa?!" Jay said, shocked. He sat up and stared at his lover. Cronus was now on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Theresa had obviously kicked him in the stomach to save Jay. She looked furious and Jay began to worry. She was probably mad at him…uh-oh.

"I'll be back. Just wait," Cronus panted as he stood up. With a snap of his fingers, his portal appeared and he disappeared into it. Once it closed, Theresa turned her attention to Jay. At this point, the others had arrived and were all worried about what Theresa was about to say.

"Well?" Theresa said, clearly infuriated. She looked around at all of her friends waiting for them to explain to her why she was not informed of this mission.

"T-Theresa…we thought you were still at your dad's…" Jay stuttered. Theresa glared at him.

"Jay. You and I both know that that's bull. You know very well that today was the day that I was coming back. You knew I was going to be back by at least 5. But when I got to the brownstone, there was no one there. Then, I had a vision about Cronus attempting to steal something from this museum, so I ran here as fast as I could. I came in through a tiny window in the basement about ten minutes ago-"

"That's what I heard!" Atlanta said. "I knew I heard something!"

"Yeah. Then I came upstairs and I saw Neil at the main entrance and managed to sneak right past him. I saw Cronus walking towards the museum's lab and I steered him away from it. He started running away from me, and we ended up here," Theresa explained.

Jay, who was still on the ground, had no idea what to say.

"So no one's going to tell me what exactly is going on? No one wants to hear what I found out this morning?" Theresa asked and looked at all her friends who were staring at the ground. "No one? Fine. I'll go look for Eris by myself then."

* * * * * * *

And that is the end of this chapter… Please review everybody!

Irish-table


	3. Chapter 3

So…um…I'm so sorry! It's been like a few YEARS since I updated this story! Probably most of those who read this aren't around on the Class of the Titans fanfiction anymore… but we've still got great authors writing so keep it up guys!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans

"Eris?" This caught Jay's attention and he quickly stood up, grabbing her arm before Theresa could go anywhere. He stood up so fast his vision went blurry for a moment, and he realized that there was blood dripping from his nose.

"Yep," she responded trying not to look at Jay as he wiped blood off of his lips.

"What about her?" Jay asked.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what's going on here."

Jay looked at the ground, and then to his girlfriend. Her expression had turned from furious to… betrayed. He suddenly felt extremely guilty, more so than before. Jay swallowed and said, "I didn't want you to come because I didn't want you to get hurt." Jay was worried when her expression remained unchanged. There was a long pause, and then Theresa whacked Jay in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Jay, chances are that at some point in my life I am going to get hurt. That's just the way it is. I appreciate that you care for me, but I am a part of this team and I will be there for _every_ mission. Understood?"

"Sorry," Jay mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"Yeah no. We are not done here. We'll talk more when we get back. So is your nose broken?" Theresa asked Jay. Jay wasn't sure so he gently pinched his nose. A sharp pain shot through his nose into his forehead and he found that his nose was indeed broken.

"Yeah, I think so," Jay replied. "Do you think you can fix it with magic?"

"I'm a little rough when it comes to healing things, so I think it would be best if we let someone who knows what they're doing fix it, like Chiron. Plus I'm going to make you suffer for a little while longer."

"But-" Jay started.

"Jay, I'm just playing with you. I don't know how to heal things that well. I'd probably end up blowing your face up and I'm pretty sure you don't want that." Although Theresa _was_ joking, there was still an angry tone in her voice that made everyone avoid making eye contact with her. "Now, Hermes has the portal ready so we'll be back to school in a sec. So come on you traitors, let's move on out."

"Are you mad at us?" Neil asked nervously.

"How'd you guess?" Theresa replied. Everyone was sitting on the couches, except for Hera and Theresa, who was pacing quite angrily. "What was up with that? Why am I suddenly not in this anymore? I thought _seven_ people were supposed to defeat Cronus, not six."

"Next time we'll –" Jay started.

"No, _every_ time. I mean, I appreciate that you care, but you can't just shut me out like this. It's not going to help anyone. I'll just tear you to pieces when I find out."

"Like actually?" Neil squeaked.

"No, not _really_ Neil. I'll just lecture you…again."

"Our apologies Theresa, you will a part of every mission from this moment on," Hera said.

"Thank you Hera, I appreciate it."

"Alright, now Theresa, you said something about Eris?" Hera asked.

"Oh yeah that! Um…well I had a vision that a golden apple was addressed to the "fairest goddess", just like before, and you, Athena and Aphrodite were about to…I don't know…kill each other I guess…and the one who stayed alive won the apple and was, well, the fairest goddess."

"I see. Well, Athena, Aphrodite and I resolved those issues long ago and I assure that, should a golden apple appear again, there will be no fighting and especially no war," Hera answered confidently.

"But I saw it-" Theresa frowned.

"I know dear, but this time, if Eris sends us an apple, it will be different. We're older now, wiser. We don't settle situations with fights anymore. Don't worry Theresa."

"Okay, well that's a relief…" Theresa sighed.

"Alright children, back to the brownstone," Hera said, clapping her hands together then ushering the seven heroes out. It just so happened that Neil ended up beside Theresa on the way out. He shrieked and tried to escape from Theresa, but they were surrounded by the other teens.

"Come on Neil. Walk with _me_…" Theresa said, smirking and linking her arm in Neil's. She had to admit, Neil always seemed to make her feel better with his unfiltered thoughts and his often-wimpy reactions.

Neil stiffened as Theresa held onto his arm tightly. Theresa couldn't help but smile more. _It's so easy to mess around with him_. Jay, who was walking behind them, couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy seeing the Good Luck Charm with his girlfriend. He was about to speed up to walk beside Theresa, when Atlanta sped into the spot. Atlanta nudged Theresa's arm gently and Theresa turned to her with a forgiving expression on her face.

"Sorry about everything Theresa. I feel really bad about it…"

"Don't worry, I'm not _as _mad anymore. I more concerned about…shoot!" Theresa put her free hand on her forehead.

"What?" Neil said, panicking. He thought she was going to lash out again.

"I forgot, I was going to go see Persephone," Theresa said, slipping her arm out from Neil's. Neil immediately shrunk away from her. "I'll see you guys later." Everyone, except Neil, muttered their goodbyes and their short apologies. "Bye Neil!" Theresa punched his arm roughly, but playfully, earning another shriek from the blond boy.

"Leave me alone you crazy woman!" everyone had to laugh at Neil because they all knew that Theresa would never actually hurt any of them.

"Bye Jay…" Theresa kissed him on the cheek and swiftly moved her arm across his chest and over his shoulder before she disappeared behind him. He turned around to watch her go, but she was already gone by the time he snapped out of his trance. Jay turned around to face his friends who were all smirking at him.

"What?" Jay asked, heat rising up his neck.

"Nothing, nothing," Archie chuckled and smacked Jay on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here before she changes her mind and decides to kill us all."

"Theresa! Good to see you! Have you come for another lesson?" Persephone asked as Theresa entered her solarium.

"Actually I memorized all those spells you asked to learn and I think I know enough Greek to start using the spells."

"Oh wonderful! Well, let's get started right away! Sit, sit!" Persephone moved excitedly around the room gathering pillows for herself and Theresa.

"What are we going to do first?" Theresa asked as she sat on the couch in her usual spot.

"Hm…well, I think it would be useful to learn how to put up shields and barriers to protect yourself if Cronus sends a nasty spell your way."

"I thought there was no spell to create a force field?"

"Oh there isn't, but I think it's more important than any other spell there is. I was planning on teaching this to you in our lesson tomorrow, but the sooner the better!" Persephone got herself comfortable in a pile of pillows in front of Theresa. "Now, to do this, you have to picture in your mind the area you want protected. Right now, I just want you to picture yourself. Close your eyes, dear."

Theresa shut her eyes and just pictured herself, on that couch and ignored all the other objects in the room.

"Good. Now you have to imagine that you are being shielded. Imagine the force field around you. Nothing can penetrate it."

Theresa shut her eyes tighter and pictured a barrier protecting her.

"Concentrate hard. Push the shield out. You'll feel it pushing out from your chest and surrounding you. You'll-"

Theresa could feel something moving throughout her body, starting at her chest. It was solid, sturdy and suddenly Persephone's voice became fainter. It sounded as though she was under water. When Theresa opened her eyes, she noticed that a light purple dome was surrounded her. It looked like it was made of glass and when she pressed her hand against it, it felt like a solid wall. She glanced over at Persephone who seemed to be ecstatic. Theresa strained her ears to attempt to hear her mentor.

"Fantastic Theresa! It's perfect! Now try to push the barrier out more to include me in it." Theresa closed her eyes again and imagined Persephone inside the dome. A few moments later, she heard Persephone's voice clear as day.

"Theresa this is wonderful! I could tell this lesson was going to be very successful the moment you walked in. I could sense that your mind was clearer and more relaxed. I am so proud of you Theresa!" Theresa couldn't help but smile; it did feel great to be able to do something as useful as creating a protective shield.

"Well, I think that's all we need to cover in this lesson, so take the rest of the day off, hang out with your friends and…boyfriend…" Persephone smirked and Theresa blushed a little.

"Thank you Persephone!"

"Oh wait! Theresa, I forgot to give this back to you a while ago." Persephone dug around in a small bag that was resting on a chair. She pulled out a golden locket and Theresa recognized it instantly.

"My necklace! I totally forgot that I had given it to you! I actually thought Cronus had taken it when he took me. Thank you Persephone!"

"Any time my dear. Have fun now!"

"Did you see her! She was totally going to kill me! Can you imagine a world without me in it!" Neil exclaimed, continuing his rant that started when Theresa left to go see Persephone.

"Neil, let it go. She wasn't going to hurt you!" Archie groaned.

"That's what you think!"

"Oh my God Neil…"

"I need to take a shower. This day has been so rough for me…" Neil whined as he stomped upstairs and slammed the bathroom door.

"I kinda wish Theresa had killed Neil now," Atlanta muttered. The five titans were sitting in the living room, trying to find something decent to watch on TV. Archie, Atlanta and Odie were seated on the couch while Herry was sitting in his chair. Jay had chosen the loveseat and stretched out his legs, claiming that he needed space to rest, but really, he was just waiting for a certain redhead to come home and sit next to him.

"There is nothing on!" Atlanta growled.

"We could watch that documentary on–" Odie began, but he was interrupted by the sound of the front door closing. Theresa walked into the room and scanned the area.

"Oh darn, Neil's not here…I was hoping to squeeze a little more teasing, but I guess I can wait," Theresa said as she plopped down on the sofa beside Jay and pulled her feet up onto the couch.

"Did you learn anything new with Persephone today?" Jay asked, still feeling a little nervous and guilty about what he had done.

"I did! But I'll show you later." Ever since Theresa started learning magic, the others had asked her to show them what she learned after every lesson with Persephone. Theresa would show them and they would stare in awe as she would open a door with her mind, or start a small fire in the fire place without any matches or wood.

"Hey, I'm really, really, really sorry about today. I just…I…I don't want to lose you…" Jay whispered, for some reason not wanting the others to hear. Theresa smiled softly and nudged Jay's leg with her foot.

"It's alright, I understand…I know before I said we weren't done and I still needed to yell at you some more, but I have calmed down since then and no longer feel the urge to lecture you."

"Well…I-I'm glad," Jay stuttered, scolding himself in his head for trying to exclude Theresa from the mission.

"Mind if I use you as a foot rest?" Theresa asked, startling Jay out of his thoughts.

"Um, no, go ahead. It's the least I can do," Jay chuckled. Theresa smiled widely at him and rested her small feet on his thighs while leaning against the arm of the couch.

While Theresa and Atlanta were chattering happily about something school related, Jay couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to be in a good relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world. As the TV channels kept changing, Jay kept flipping through his mental file folder of his moments with Theresa. Giving her piggy backs, getting her gentle hugs and sweet kisses, and having her by his side when he was most afraid… He cherished their relationship and he would never let anything or anyone come between them.

-Thanks so much for reading this! Please review and most of all, please keep updating your own stories! I love to read them!

Irish


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alright so…finally another chapter. At least it's only been about 2ish months this time. Anyway, I present to you chapter 4! Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! I also realized that I made the boy's name Paris, but I'm changing it to Patrick so it isn't as obvious.

"I hate school. Have I said that before?" Archie groaned as the seven heroes navigated their way through the chaotic, morning crowds in the hallways.

"A few times," Atlanta smirked, following closely behind Archie (A/N: I realized I haven't gotten these two together yet…). "But it wouldn't be _so_ bad in the mornings if we could get to school earlier…" Atlanta hinted as she glanced back at the other five titans trailing behind. Herry put his hands up defensively.

"Not my fault. I drive as fast as I can."

"I was actually talking about Neil." At the sound of his name, Neil's ears perked up.

"Excuse me? Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Atlanta glanced backed at Theresa and the two exchanged an eye roll. Finally, they reached their lockers in the quieter part of the high school. Easy conversation bounced around the group as they waited for the morning bell to ring. The seven of them became completely oblivious to all others outside the group as they talked, so when Theresa absentmindedly took a step back, she stepped right into the path of an apparently confused student.

"Ooof! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Theresa apologized to the stranger.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm new and I'm trying to find this Biology classroom which I don't think actually exists!" Theresa let out a small laugh. When she looked at him, she found him quite handsome, but she was with Jay and did not want anyone else.

"Wait…you have Bio first? Who with?"

"Mr… Peterson," the boy said, checking his schedule.

"Well, you're in luck! That's my first class too. I'll show you where it is. But you're right, it's nearly impossible to find. Probably because it's in the ghetto part of the school that no one ever goes to. (A/N: doesn't anyone else have a ghetto hallway in their school?) Come on. I'll take you there now. See you guys later!" Theresa picked up her bag and waved to her friends, then poking Jay as she passed by him. He smiled widely at her and before he knew it, she and the new guy had disappeared down the hall.

"I'm Patrick by the way," he said politely, holding out his hand which Theresa gladly shook.

"I'm Theresa. And I must say, I am glad that you are in my Bio class. There's an empty desk in the row next to me and I don't _really_ know anybody. They're all kinda… really bitchy so…"

"Well then I guess _you're_ in luck because I don't know a single soul at this school!" Patrick chuckled and Theresa couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So, what brings you to Olympus High School?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"Who was that?" Jay asked immediately after Theresa disappeared down the hall with some guy. He had watched them turn the corner and whipped around to face the others.

"I don't know. Some new kid," Odie explained. Jay's eyes bulged out of his head and Odie had to calm him down. "Oh come on, Jay. The two of you have been waiting for this for how long? He's just some dopey new kid Jay. They _just_ met. Chill out." Jay stood there fidgeting for a while, contemplating all the different scenarios that could occur. They could get married…have attractive little children…Jay would die alone…broken hearted…without Theresa…

Jay began to panic again, causing the others to be half concerned, half amused.

"Someone needs to get him a paper bag," Herry said. The others agreed, but let Jay calm down on his own. The bell rang and the six of them dispersed, Jay still mulling over the possibility that Theresa and this guy could very well get married.

OOOOOOOOO

"So, my dear Eris, seeing as how you failed to destroyed those children last time, how about you give it another go?" the god of Time said, his commanding voice echoing throughout the dark cave. Eris stood in front of him as he sat on his stone chair. She glared at the god, not trusting him at all.

"I expect that there's something in it for you?" she said, crossing her arms. Cronus raised a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended by her words.

"Now Eris, when have I ever sunk to such a level?" The goddess scoffed and rolled her eyes at Cronus. Cronus, now irritated by her lack of cooperation, became serious. "Come now Eris, doesn't it enrage you that the gods never asked _you _to help those children defeat me? It's like Peleus and Thetis' wedding all over again!" Eris did not respond, so Cronus continued. "You like to cause trouble, don't you? You like chaos, right?" Eris grudgingly nodded. "Then, destroying these seven children will cause the whole world to crumble and descend into chaos. Sound like fun?"

"I know that if these children are destroyed, _you_ will rule the world. And I also don't take orders from anyone."

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to be on the King's good side?" Eris contemplated this for a moment.

"I've already done this before. It's so…cliché."

"Oh, my apologies. I wasn't actually asking you. I'm telling you what you are going to do for me." Before Eris could react, Cronus stood and held his hand out to her. A bolt of orange light exploded out of his palm and surrounded the goddess of Discord. Several moments later, the light disappeared, leaving Eris unscathed.

"Now, Eris, as I was saying, you will deliver a golden apple to the gods, which will result in the demise of these pathetic children. After that, I will rule the world. Understood?" Eris paused for a moment, letting his orders sink in.

"Yes. I understand."

**A/N: **So there we go. Boring and short. But Patrick has arrived! Just stay with me because I promise things will get more exciting in the next chapter! Reviews are always wonderful!


End file.
